


The Weight of the Past

by DarkangelLolo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkangelLolo/pseuds/DarkangelLolo
Summary: Betty reacts to Archie's rejection differently than anyone expected. Will her secret come to light? Or will Archie be able to protect her?





	1. Chapter 1

-NOW-  
The punch knocked all the air out of his lungs. He keeled over as much as was possible with his bonds. Bella hit his stomach again. Archie cried out this time. He tried to clench his teeth for the next blow, but it came before he could. Another cry left his mouth.  
Bella pressed her first against his stomach again, using her other hand to lift his chin. Archie was breathing heavily.  
"Look at me, Archie."  
Archie opened his eyes, trying not to close them again when her fist dug deeper into his abused stomach.  
"You deserve this. You hurt Betty."  
Archie squeezed his eyes shut as she let go. Bella hit his stomach another three times. Each blow forced a new cry of pain out of Archie's mouth. Finally she stopped. She lifted his shirt to admire her handiwork.  
The entire area was black now, one giant bruise. Archie was coated in sweat, hair stuck to his forehead. He was swallowing every few seconds to try and keep the bile down, with his eyes squeezed tightly shut. His body was shaking and he was barely keeping his legs under him. It looked like they'd give out any second.  
Bella watched as his strength did give out and his legs buckled. Archie let out another cry as his weight was put fully on his wrists. She could hear a bone snap. The quick shift was enough to make him lose control and vomit. He barely managed to not throw up on himself.  
Bella waited until he had stopped before bending down and lifting his chin.  
Archie looked at her pleadingly, desperately trying to catch his breath.  
"We're not done yet."  
He closed his eyes in defeat, waiting for whatever would come next.


	2. Chapter 2

-THEN-  
"Do you even love me?"  
"Of course I do, Betty."  
He paused, trying to decide how to continue.  
"But?"  
Archie looked her in the eyes, trying to portray his love with one look.  
"Like a sister."  
He could see the pain in her eyes and quickly grabbed her hand.  
"I'm so sorry, Betty. I never meant to hurt you."  
Betty pulled her hand back, trying to wipe away the tears that had started to fall.  
"Betty-"  
She shook her head, stepping back.  
"Why can't you love me?!"  
"Betty I do, just-"  
"It's not like you're dating anyone else!"  
Archie squeezed his eyes shut, knowing it was time to come clean. Betty gasped, hand covering her mouth.  
"I'm sorry, Betty. I wanted to tell y-"  
He froze, the words stopping as he saw a flicker of something in her stance.  
"No, Betty, please. Stay with me."  
He'd stepped closer to her, taking her hand again. She grasped his hand back, twisting it slightly until there was enough pressure on his wrist to cause some pain. She leaned forward and whispered two words into his ear.  
"Betty's gone."  
Archie flinched.  
"Bella."  
She glared at him, twisting his wrist a little further. Archie tried not to move, squeezing his other hand into a fist to keep from groaning.  
"You just broke her heart."  
"Bella please. I-"  
"You're going to meet me at the abandoned hell house in two hours. Don't be seen."  
He gave a slight nod, the girl letting go of his wrist. She ran back into the Cooper's home. Archie stood for a second, staring at the door. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. Bella was in control of Betty, and he'd caused it. He'd never been the reason Betty's alter came out before.  
Archie started for his own house, shaking out his wrist to get rid of the lingering discomfort. It'd probably be broken before the night was over. Bella demanded physical pain as payment for making Betty hurt. He made his way upstairs as quietly as possible, not wanting to talk to his dad. No one else knew about Betty's alter, and it had to stay that way. He couldn't protect Betty back then, but he could now.  
Archie gently closed his door, leaning against it. Bella was out. During the school year. Bella was out and it was only the second week of school. He wished he'd realized Betty had a crush on him; maybe this whole mess could have been avoided.  
His own heart ached at the thought of causing Betty any kind of pain. She'd already been through enough.  
Archie's phone buzzed.  
Pack a bag.  
He almost banged his head back against the door. It was worse than he thought. The last time they'd gone missing for a few days had caused a town-wide hunt. That had been hell to get out of, let alone explain away his injuries. Pulling it during the beginning of school…  
Archie glanced out his window, but Betty's curtains were closed.  
He sighed tiredly. There was no getting out of this. Bella had given him a direct order. Their pact from years ago meant he had to follow it. The world could go to hell as long as he was able to get Betty back. Except… He couldn't leave his love with nothing. Archie sat in his desk chair, fingers hovering over the contact. If he said anything suspicious, Betty or Bella could get hurt. He couldn't let that happen, no matter how much it hurt. They would understand when Betty went missing too that he had gone to protect her. they knew how much Betty meant to him.  
Archie set his phone on the desk, taking a deep breath before going to his closet. This was going to be a painful few days…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Archie stepped into the rickety house, closing the newly-oiled door behind him. He glanced into the dark interior, flinching when she flicked a lamp on.  
"You're late."  
"I had to go the long way."  
Bella strode forward, Betty's usual blonde hair hidden behind the black wig. She grabbed Archie's wrist, twisting his arm behind his back. Archie gasped, barely keeping himself from pulling back.  
"I don't care."  
The sound of a handcuff clicking closed filled the small room. She cuffed his other wrist as well, her hand digging into his arm as she started leading him towards the garage door.  
"Bella-"  
"Quiet."  
"My bag."  
"I'll gag you."  
Archie quickly closed his mouth. He knew she'd follow through with the threat. Bella led him to a car he'd never seen before, opening the trunk and shoving him in. He stayed quiet in the dark space. This was really, really bad.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Bella pulled him out of the trunk, Archie nearly tripping as he tried to adjust to the bright light. They were in some sort of garage, after having driven for a good hour or so.  
"Where-"  
"Quiet."  
She tightened her hold on his arm, squeezing hard. He didn't speak again as she dragged him through a door towards a wall of cells. His eyes widened when he saw it, but he still didn't speak.  
Bella pulled him towards the nearest cell, opening the door and throwing him down. Archie grunted as his knees hit the ground. He looked up at her, flinching when he saw the anger in her eyes.  
"Bella-"  
"I said quiet! It's my turn to talk."  
She circled around him, fisting a hand in his hair and pulling until his head was tilted up to look at her.  
"Do you know just how deep you've pushed Betty down?! I can BARELY FEEL HER!"  
Archie flinched.  
"I didn't know-"  
Bella pulled his hair hard, the boy wincing.  
"Who is she?!? Who's better than Betty?!"  
"It's not like that."  
She let go, grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet. Bella undid one of the handcuffs just long enough to thread it through the bars…


	3. Chapter 3

"Who is it Archie?!"  
His eyes squeezed shut again. A hand tugged his hair painfully.  
"WHO IS BETTER THAN BETTY!" "It's not like that! If I could love Betty like that, I would."  
Archie opened his eyes, pleadingly meeting Bella's. Bella let go of him before backhanding him. His head flew to the side.  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" She pulled out a knife.  
"I'm gay, Bella."  
Archie flinched as she dropped the knife. The air was thick with tension for a full minute of silence.  
"What?"  
Archie let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. For once she didn’t sound mad, just confused. He looked up.  
"I'm gay. I've never liked girls like that, Bella. NO ONE is better than Betty. I just can't love her like that."  
"But you are WITH someone?"  
Archie looked down again, giving a single nod. He wasn't going to lie about it anymore.  
"Who?"  
This time she only sounded curious. No anger. That was a good sign.  
"You don't know him. He goes to Southside High. He's a- he's a Serpent."  
"You're dating a gang member?!"  
He flinched as Bella picked up her knife.  
"He's not like that. He's GOOD. The Serpents aren't that bad, not most of the younger ones."  
"YOU hang out with the SERPENTS?!"  
The knife dug into his shoulder. Archie barely held back a cry, groaning instead. Bella dragged the knife from the top of his shoulder down to his elbow. It wasn't a deep enough cut to need stitches, but it stung badly.  
"How long?!"  
"Wh-what?"  
Another cut, shorter and definitely deep enough to need stitches was made into his skin. It bled freely, blood dripping down Archie's chained-up hands.  
"How. Long. Have you. Been seeing a Serpent?!"  
"T-Two years."  
Archie gasped out, the knife coming to rest against his other shoulder.  
"Pl-please Bella."  
The knife lifted. Bella flicked it closed.  
"You're right. Fists are so much more effective."  
With that her fist came down against his already deeply bruised stomach again and again. Archie took it for a few minutes, barely holding back from puking. Bella moved back.  
"I guess I should clean that up."  
She grabbed the med kit and poured half a bottle of hydrogen peroxide on his shoulder. Archie cried out, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. He took in shaky breaths.  
"Aww. Poor thing."  
The sarcasm in her voice was practically palpable. She put on some gloves before she started sewing the wound closed. Archie took it with no anesthetic. His fists were clenched, his eyes were squeezed shut, and he bit down on his cheek until blood pooled in his mouth.  
"Are you a Serpent?"  
He shook his head once, trying to breathe through the pain.  
"So you've only been lying to Betty about where you were going."  
"I d-didn't l-lie to her. W-we han-hang out at Jug's."  
Archie barely managed to get the words out, pain shooting through his body in waves. Bella narrowed her eyes.  
"So Jughead's known this whole time, but you COULDN'T be BOTHERED to tell Betty?!"  
"O-only Jug know-ows. N-not eve-n my da-ad."  
He said as few words as it would take, getting them out through pain-filled gasps. Bella's look turned more towards one Betty would have, more caring.  
"Archie-"  
Archie didn't answer, squeezing his eyes shut again as another wave of pain overcame him.


	4. Chapter 4

Archie barely held back a cry, leaning his weight against the bars. "Tw-twenty thr-"  
He couldn't hold back as the belt hit his back again.   
"Too late Archie. Start over."  
Archie shuddered, taking in a few ragged breaths. He tried to brace himself for the next hit, fists clenching. He hissed as it came. Archie let out a sigh of relief when he didn't feel the buckle this time.  
"One."  
She took longer pauses between the lashes, giving him more time to count.  
"Thirt-thirty."  
"Good."  
He rested his forehead on the bar in front of him as her footsteps got closer, until she came into his sight.  
"She's still out, thanks to you." Her tone held a quiet anger.  
She began untying the ropes around his wrists. Archie nearly fell over before she caught him. She supported most of his weight as they entered the cell, where she let him fall onto the small cot.  
"No food."  
"Please, Bella."  
Archie whispered hoarsely. He was lying on his side, right arm holding his left close to his chest. Bella bent down by his head, staring straight into his eyes.  
"What did I say earlier?"  
Archie closed his eyes and flinched.  
"No food if I lose count."  
She walked out, coming back a moment later with a water bottle. Bella set it next to him on the flimsy mattress.  
"Thank you."  
Archie reached for the bottle slowly, hand shaking as it closed around it. He looked up at Bella, seeing Betty Cooper's face staring back at him. It wasn't Betty though. Betty was somewhere inside, completely shut down.   
Bella closed the cell door, not locking it. She and Archie both knew he wasn't going to run away. This was Bella, and Archie would protect Bella. She was a part of Betty. Archie would do anything to protect Betty, even taking whatever punishment Bella threw at him.   
Bella was born in a time when Betty had been hurt and bleeding. She believed the payment for hurting Betty in any way should be the same. And if Archie took it, Betty wouldn't have to live knowing her alternate identity was going after and hurting everyone who had ever upset her. They'd made a promise, Bella and Archie, when Bella had first appeared. Archie would take whatever punishment she needed to deal out to be satisfied, and she wouldn't hurt anyone else. He'd help her get her revenge on some of those people with some plan to humiliate or just embarrass them too, when the physical pain wasn't enough to satisfy her.


	5. Chapter 5

Archie flinched as she pulled the blindfold off. She didn't remove the gag, though. He looked at her with wide eyes as she started pulling him through the parking lot.  
"If you talk in there, we'll have to come back another night. You don't make a sound. They hurt you, you don't cry out."  
Archie actually pulled back a bit, his breath picking up. Bella glared at him, the boy cringing. She tried to push him forward but he held his stance, begging her with his eyes.  
Bella yanked the gag out.  
"Please, Bella. I can't do this. Please, anything else. Not this, pl-mmph."  
She shoved the gag back in mid-word, keeping a strong grip on his chin and staring him straight in the eye.  
"You ARE doing this. THIS is the price you're paying for hurting Betty. This isn't about you, Archibald. This is about Betty. She's not back and we need money. You're going to do whatever they say, and NOT fight back, because you're the reason Betty might be DEAD."  
Archie winced with each emphasized word, unable to look away as Bella shook his head every time he tried.  
"UNDERSTOOD?"  
He didn't answer, still silently pleading with her. She shook him again, getting a reluctant nod in return. Bella led him forward again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Bella made him kneel a few feet in front of the booth.  
"They pay more if you do what they say. So you will do EXACTLY what you're told. Understood?"  
Archie's eyes darted everywhere, taking in everything with wide, scared eyes. She grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her.  
"If you disobey them, I'll bring you back here every night until you learn to follow orders. Understood?!"  
He nodded quickly, shuddering at the thought.  
"I'm taking the cuffs off. If they tell you to move your arms, you move your arms however they want. Clear?"  
He nodded again. Bella did what she said, and Archie instantly rubbed his wrists. Bella quickly forced his hands to his sides.  
"No. Moving."  
Archie complied, watching her anxiously. She sat at the booth, giving him one last warning look.  
Not even a minute passed before a woman walked up to the table.  
"How much?"  
"Ten thousand. He's never been used before."  
"What are the rules?"  
"Nothing below the belt. Everything else is free game."  
Archie swallowed nervously, watching as the woman set down ten thousand dollars. He flinched as she picked a knife off the wall before coming towards him.  
"Take your shirt off."  
He looked to Bella, who nodded, and slowly took his shirt off.  
"Lie on your back."  
He moved to lay on his back, resisting the urge to turn to Bella. His breathing picked up as she straddled him.  
Archie squeezed his hands into fists as she traced the knife across his abs, not yet breaking skin.  
"Let's have some fun, boy."  
His eyes squeezed shut as the knife broke skin.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Archie lay on his back, chest heaving as he breathed through the pain.  
"On your knees."  
He slowly moved onto his side, flinching when her boots stopped in front of him.  
"Now."  
Archie shifted the rest of the way, staring at the black, high heeled boots. His body shook from pain and fear, and barely an hour had passed.  
She bent down. Archie flinched again, not looking up.  
The gag was tugged down and a glass was put to his lips. He gratefully swallowed the water, the cup being taken away too quickly for his liking. The gag was back in before he could say anything.  
"Remember, you speak and we come back."  
Archie flinched again. Footsteps sounded near them.  
"How much?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Blood soaked through his shirt, his hands once more cuffed behind him. Bella led him forward, the boy nearly falling over a couple times. His entire body shook.  
The gag was out, but he didn't make a sound- just took in shaky breaths.  
Bella let him sit in the front seat instead of stuffing him in the trunk. They left the "club".

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"You can speak."  
Archie let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He leaned against the door, squeezing his eyes shut.  
"Pl-please don't make me go back."  
"I told you what would happen if you spoke."  
He winced, pain running through him at the movement. Bella glanced over at him. She waited a minute before speaking.  
"You won't have to last the whole night."


	6. Chapter 6

Archie flinched as the woman straddled him. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to control his breathing. The woman slapped him.  
"Eyes open."  
He obediently opened them, breath hitching as she pushed him onto his back. The woman traced a knife down his bare chest to his stomach, and started going further. Archie held his breath in fear.  
"That's against the rules."  
Archie started breathing again when he heard her voice. The woman pouted before smirking and bringing the knife back up his chest. He took it as silently as possible. Gasps and muffled groans would make it out every now and then, but for the most part he didn't make a sound. It felt like hours had passed before he heard her voice again.  
"Time's up."  
The woman got off him, the same twisted smirk still locked on her face as she left. Archie started to turn onto his side.  
"On your knees."  
He shifted his position to obey her. His hands went behind his back as he waited to be handcuffed again. Her footsteps came closer and she did just that. She brought a cup to his lips. Archie drank as much as he could before she pulled the cup away.  
"Four hours left."  
Archie flinched. He opened his mouth, closing it just as quickly. He swallowed as her fingers lifted his chin.  
"One word and we'll have to come back another night, Archie. Do you want that?"  
He shook his head.  
"You know the rules. You speak, you have to come back. You've got four hours left and then we never have to come to this place again. So keep. Quiet."  
Archie nodded once, swallowing again. She let him take another drink before going back to the table and sitting. Another woman came up to her.  
"How much?"  
"15 grand for an hour. No sex."  
She dropped the stack of bills on the table.  
"Done."  
Archie flinched as he was sold out for another hour of torture.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"How much for the boy?"  
Archie's head whipped up.  
"Not for sale. Nice try though V."  
Veronica turned away from Archie with wide eyes.  
"Betty?"  
"Not quite."  
Archie opened his mouth, closing it just as quickly. He swallowed thickly as Bella stared hard at him.  
"You want to come back, boy?"  
He shook his head. Veronica looked between them.  
"I don't understand."  
"Archie's not allowed to talk while we're in the building. And Betty, well, Betty might be gone forever."  
"Betty-"  
"Bella. The name's Bella."  
"What?"  
Bella rested her head on her hands, looking Veronica up and down.  
"Ever heard of D.I.D? Multiple personality disorder?"  
"What?!"  
"Shh now, Ronnie. You don't want to draw attention, do you? Because if you cause a scene I'll have to punish Archie. And Archie won't fight me, will you?"  
He shook his head again. Archie lifted his hand out to Ronnie, but Bella snapped her fingers and he dropped his hand back to his side.  
"Archie?"  
Bella sighed exasperatedly.  
"What did I just say? He CAN'T talk. He's NOT. ALLOWED."  
"By who? You?"  
"Yes."  
She smirked.  
"Now sit down, or I'll have to hurt Archie."  
Archie met Veronica's eyes, pleading silently for her to do what Bella said. Ronnie sighed before sitting down across from Not-Betty.  
"Archie, come here."  
He obediently crawled the few steps until he was kneeling by Bella's side. His cheeks were flushed slightly with embarrassment.  
"So you're Betty's other personality?"  
"It's called an alter."  
"Okay… So what, you just come out sometimes?"  
"Good question."  
Bella's tone was slightly mocking as she looked at Archie. Archie flinched.  
"See I come out when Betty's been hurt so bad that she can't handle it. Having her best friend, who she's loved for years, turn her down the way he did. Well…"  
Archie flinched again. He stared at the carpet, unwilling to see Ronnie's probably angry look. He already knew he could've handled it better.  
"And now Betty won’t come out. I can't. Even. Feel her."  
She emphasized each word by tugging harder on Archie's hair, until he had to look at her.  
"And the only way to get Betty back out is for dear little Archie to pay in blood."  
She forced his head down with a shove. Archie winced.  
"What?!"  
Ronnie stood up. Instantly Bella had a knife to Archie's throat.  
"Uh-uh-uh. Sit down, V."  
Veronica gasped. Archie motioned with his eyes for her to sit down, pleading silently. She sat down again. Bella put the pocket knife away.  
"Good girl."  
Archie breathed out in relief, keeping his hands in his lap no matter how much he wanted to rub his neck.  
"And now, since you've gone and spoiled things by showing up here, you'll have to stay with us until Betty comes out."  
Archie shut his eyes, inhaling sharply. God, everything was a mess. He knew Bella wouldn't hurt Ronnie, just like he knew-  
"And Jughead and whoever else you brought with you will have to come too."  
-she didn't come alone… This was worst case scenario, especially if she'd brought him…  
Bella leaned on her hand again, smirking at Veronica.  
"Let's get down to business, then. Archie's still got two hours left."  
Archie flinched. Two hours…  
"I have money. I'll pay for his time. Please Bet-Bella."  
Bella leaned back.  
"How MUCH money?"  
"A hundred grand."  
That was a lot of money. More than he made in two hours. He prayed she'd take it. He didn't know if he could make it another two hours, especially if she made Ronnie watch…  
"Deal."  
He let out a sigh of relief. Thank god.  
"Who'd you bring with you?"  
"Jughead."  
"And?"  
"That's it."  
Bella gripped Archie's hair, pulling his head back. She flipped the knife open again, holding it against his throat.  
"I don't believe you."  
Archie held his breath. He knew Bella wouldn't kill him, but he had no doubt she would stab him somewhere not vital.  
"I'm telling the truth!"  
Archie's breath hitched as the knife dug into his shoulder, deep enough that he'd need stitches.  
"Stop!"  
"Stop lying."  
She made an x on his shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut, hands balling into fists.  
"FINE! OKAY! I brought Sweet Pea! Just stop, please!"  
Bella closed the knife. Archie bowed his head. Worst case scenario actualized. He breathed through the pain.  
"Archie?"  
He nodded once to try to reassure Ronnie, not able to look up yet.  
"Call them. Tell them to meet us in the parking lot by a red Corvette. If you give anything away I'll have to hurt Archie again."  
Veronica pulled out her phone as Bella held the knife to Archie's throat a third time.  
"Careful, V."  
She took a deep breath before dialing the number. She held it to her ear.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"What happened? Is he in there?"  
"Meet me around back."  
"Veronica-"  
"Just meet me. Now. Parking lot. Red Corvette."  
She hung up. Sweet Pea shot out of the car faster than Jughead could blink, the second boy quickly on his tail.  
~ ~ ~ ~  
"Now what?"  
"Now, we meet the boys."  
Bella made a motion that had Archie putting his hands behind his back. She drew out a pair of handcuffs and locked his hands back.  
"Try anything and I'll-"  
"Hurt Archie, I know."  
Bella pulled Archie up to his feet, the boy nearly falling over. Ronnie was instantly by his side, helping him stay upright.   
"Back up."  
"He needs help. Please, Bet-Bella. He's not going to let me do anything, just let me help him."  
Archie leaned against Veronica tiredly, his legs barely holding his weight.  
"Please?"  
She added for good measure. Bella stared at her for a good minute before nodding. Archie sunk a little further into Ronnie's arms. The girl helped him make it out of the club, Bella following behind them with her hand in her purse. She held a gun just inside it.


	7. Chapter 7

Sweet Pea scanned the parking garage, eyes landing on a slightly beat up red corvette. There   
were no other one's in the lot, so he grabbed Jughead's arm and started pulling him towards it. No one was by the car yet.  
~ ~ ~�

Archie limped pretty badly. One of the buyers had decided to beat him with a baseball bat.   
Bella had allowed it, and now he was pretty sure his leg was fractured… He tried not to lean on Ronnie too much, but his leg was barely holding up. They made it out the back door.

"Archie!"

He looked up, meeting Sweet Pea's eyes. The world stopped as the older teen started towards him. Sweet Pea. It was him, really him. Archie limped away from Ronnie, the girl staying back for some reason.

Archie fell into Sweet Pea's arms. The Serpent caught him. Sweet Pea held him gently, careful of his bleeding back. 

Sweet Pea opened his eyes to look at Veronica, eyes instead drawn to the girl by her side. 

Bella smirked, holding a gun to Veronica's head. Jughead stiffened beside him.

"Betty?"

Jughead hesitantly spoke. Archie flinched in Sweet Pea's arms.

"Betty's not home right now. In fact, she might be dead. But I'm here. Maybe I can take a   
message?"

Jughead looked on in confusion, Sweet Pea's eyes not leaving the gun. Veronica spoke up.

"Guys, this is Bella... Betty's alter. Betty… has multiple personality disorder."

Archie flinched again. Sweet Pea's eyes had widened when he heard the name Bella cross her lips. He moved his head until he could press a kiss to Archie's forehead before speaking.

"What do you want, Bella?"

He didn't sound angry, or confused, just concerned.

"Archie. See, he might've killed Betty. So until she comes back, Archie gets to pay for hurting her."

"No!"

Veronica spoke, turning to the other girl. The gun moved back a bit as Ronnie moved. Bella looked amused.

"Yes. See, Archie's not going to leave. Are you Archie?"

Archie shook his head in Sweet Pea's shoulder, flinching again. He was shaking slightly. 

Sweet Pea moved one hand to lift Archie's chin until the slightly smaller teen had to look up at him. A silent conversation seemed to pass between the two.

Jughead took a step closer to the injured teen, Bella raising the gun.

"Uh-uh. Stay, Jug. You're not going anywhere. I can't have you lot running off to the police, so you'll have to come with us. Try to run, I hurt Archie. Try to hurt me, I hurt Archie and Archie stops you. You know Archie won't hurt me. Right, Sweet Pea?"

Sweet Pea looked up, Archie instantly burying his head in the teen's shoulder again.

"Leave it, Jug."

Jughead raised his hands, taking a step back.

"Good. Now, Ronnie's been very nice and paid off the rest of Archie's punishment, so we can leave. Juggie, be a dear and tie up Ronnie, hm? I'm not feeling mad enough to separate those two yet."

Sweet Pea held Archie a little tighter, giving Jughead a look that had him nodding.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bella locked the door behind Jughead. Veronica was already locked in a cell. The only ones left were Sweet Pea and Archie. Archie was practically being held up by the Serpent, exhaustion seeping out of his slumped body.

"You're in that one."

Sweet Pea started helping Archie limp to the next cell.

"I never said he was with you."

The older teen froze, holding Archie a little closer. 

"Please, Bella."

Archie spoke hoarsely, uttering his first words of the night- well, early morning.

"Did I say you could speak?"

He flinched but met her eyes. She sighed, waving a hand wildly.

"Fine!"

Sweet Pea relaxed a bit, helping his boy to the cot. Bella locked the cell door and stormed off.  
Archie slowly relaxed as her footsteps faded away. He curled up in Sweet Pea's arms.

"Hi."

He whispered the word kind of shyly, snuggling into Sweet Pea's chest.

"Hey baby."

Sweet Pea muttered back softly. Archie tensed a bit.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry-"

"Shh. It's not your fault, Arch. It's not your fault."


	8. Chapter 8

Archie jolted awake as a bang echoed through the place. He gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as pain flooded his system. Comforting arms gently held him, a soothing voice in his ear.  
"It's okay, baby."  
He burrowed further into Sweet Pea's arms, ignoring the pain as best he could. He flinched as he heard her bootsteps. Bella loved high heeled boots. Sweet Pea kept his arms wrapped around the smaller teen, tightening his hold as Bella stopped in front of their cell. He looked up at her guardedly, his head resting on top of Archie's.  
Bella crossed her arms, tilting her head slightly.  
"Hi."  
Archie flinched in his arms. Sweet Pea held Archie a little closer, never breaking gaze with Bella.  
"Archie needs to make breakfast now."  
Sweet Pea glanced down at Archie, feeling the teen roll his eyes rather than seeing it. Archie let out the breath he'd been holding, relaxing in his boyfriend's arms.  
"What?"  
Jughead spoke up from his cell, leaning against the bars. Bella sighed exasperatedly, turning to face him.  
"BETTY can cook. I, however, CAN'T. So if any of you want to eat, Archie has to make the food."  
Archie shifted in Sweet Pea's arms, starting to get up. Sweet Pea helped him, steadying him as he got to his feet.  
"Wait. You TORTURE Archie AND make him cook for you?!"  
Veronica said incredulously, Archie rolling his eyes at Sweet Pea.  
"It's fine, Ronnie."  
He muttered, limping towards the cell door. Sweet Pea didn't let go of his good hand, getting up himself.  
"No, it's really NOT Archie!"  
Bella rolled her eyes, turning back to Archie's cell. Sweet Pea was standing next to him, keeping the injured teen upright.  
She stared at Sweet Pea, a minute passing before the teen finally let go of Archie and took a seat on the cot with his hands raised.   
Bella turned her stare to Archie, who gave her a pleading look while he swayed on his feet. She rolled her eyes again.  
"Fiiiiiine. He can help you."  
Sweet Pea was up in an instant, holding Archie's good arm. Archie leaned on him slightly as Bella gave them a glare.  
"Try anything and I'll hurt Archie."  
Sweet Pea nodded, tightening his hold on Archie. A weird, kind of twisted smile made its way onto Bella's face.  
"Good. I want pancakes."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Archie led his boyfriend out of the basement and into a nice-looking kitchen. Bella followed them, watching Sweet Pea carefully. She narrowed her eyes as the Serpent helped Archie lean against the counter.  
"Betty's waking up."  
Archie's head snapped up from where he had been looking at the fridge, eyes wide.  
"Are you going to scare her away, Sweet Pea?"  
Archie opened his mouth, Bella putting her hand over his mouth.  
"I said Sweet Pea."  
Sweet Pea shook his head. An annoyed look spread across her face.  
"I SAID Sweet Pea."  
Archie turned his head towards his boyfriend, the teen looking exasperated as he gave a verbal answer.  
"No. I'm not. It's not her fault."  
"Is it my fault?"  
Bella quirked her head to the side again, curious. Sweet Pea shook his head.  
"Not really."  
Archie sighed in relief as Bella removed her hand from his mouth. She started towards the kitchen table, sitting at it. Bella rested her chin on one hand, watching them with a bored look.  
"I'm hungry."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Sweet Pea pulled out six plates.  
"Nope. Archie's on a diet."  
Bella spoke for the first time in nearly a half hour. Sweet Pea froze, glancing over at his four-year boyfriend. Archie mouthed the words 'protein bars'. The Serpent felt some relief that his boy wasn't being starved, but still… He put back two of the plates, glancing at Bella meaningfully. She narrowed her eyes, trying to glare him down. He kept eye contact. After a couple minutes she nodded acceptance, Sweet Pea letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. She wasn't going to push it. She'd let him stay on the same diet as Archie. There was no way Sweet Pea could stomach pancakes knowing his boyfriend was stuck with protein bars.

~ ~ ~ ~  
Archie's head shot up when he noticed the number of plates laid out. His eyes darted over to Bella, who shook her head.  
"Don't look at me."  
Archie turned to Sweet Pea, locking eyes with him. They had a silent conversation in the span of seconds, Archie silently pleading with him. Sweet Pea shook his head, cupping Archie's cheek in his hand. After a few more seconds Archie reluctantly nodded, briefly closing his eyes and leaning into Sweet Pea's hand before he pulled away and finished stacking the remaining pancakes on the plates.  
He brought one over to Bella, using the counter to stay upright.   
Sweet Pea put the remaining plates in the oven before going to stand next to Archie, who was swaying slightly.  
"You each get a protein bar. Try to share yours with Archie and I'll make him throw up."  
Bella stated matter of factly before digging into her pancakes.  
~ ~ ~ ~  
Sweet Pea handed their friends the plates through the bars before going back to his boyfriend's side. Bella locked them back in their cell, her boots echoing off the concrete floor as she left. Once they heard the door shut Jughead spoke.  
"What about you?"  
"We already ate."  
Sweet Pea spoke, gently leading Archie to the cot. He sat first, pulling Archie into his lap and holding the injured teen close. Archie relaxed in his arms as much as was possible with his injuries. The smaller teen rested his head on Sweet Pea's chest, eyes closing.  
About a minute of silence passed before Jughead broke it.  
"I know this isn't the time or place, but these pancakes are amazing Arch."  
"Oh my god. Do you only think about food?"  
Archie silently laughed into Sweet Pea's chest, the bigger teen smiling slightly. Everything was normal in the world, and they could almost forget the situation as they listened to Jughead and Veronica bicker back and forth.  
Archie nestled into Sweet Pea, his good hand gripping the bigger teen's shirt. For the first time in a while he felt hope. Betty was waking up, Sweet Pea was here, and Jughead wanted more pancakes. He knew it wouldn't be long until Bella was back to punish him some more, but for now he could hold onto Sweet Pea and pretend they were just in Jughead's trailer.


	9. Chapter 9

When Bella came back it was for lunch. She let Sweet Pea come up and help Archie again, luckily. He could tell Betty was closer to the surface through some of the mannerisms Bella conveyed. Thank god. Weeks of torture and Betty was finally coming out.  
After lunch Bella gave Archie a look that promised pain. He flinched, gently pushing Sweet Pea into their cell. Sweet Pea looked up at him, eyes widening as he realized what was happening. Sweet Pea made to move forward, but stopped at Bella's voice.  
"Stay."  
He put his hands up placatingly, eyes never leaving Archie's. Bella locked the cell door. The slightly older teen tried to convey all the love he felt for his boy in one look, Archie mouthing back the words 'I love you' before Bella grabbed his arm and half-dragged him out of the room.  
Jughead grabbed the bars to his cell, Veronica covering her mouth as she gasped. The two were gone before anyone could say anything.   
Sweet Pea hit the bars and started pacing in his small cell. Jughead sat against a wall, watching one of his oldest friends practically wear a trail in the floor. Veronica stayed with her hands over her mouth for a few minutes until she broke the silence.  
"Why is she like this?"  
Jughead lifted his head slightly.  
"What?"  
"I mean, you're not BORN with multiple personalities, are you?"  
Veronica finally sat down, wiping a couple tears from her cheek.  
"Wouldn't her parents have noticed before now? Why HAVEN'T her parents noticed?! Jughead you know random stuff, are people born with multiple personalities?"  
Jughead shrugged, even though no one but Sweet Pea could see.  
"It's called Dissociative Identity Disorder, not multiple personalities."  
"Okay, fine. Dissociative Identity Disorder. Are people born with it?"  
"Sometimes. Sometimes it develops after a-"  
Jughead broke off. He let his head fall back against the wall with a thud at his eureka moment.  
"After a what?!"  
Sweet Pea stopped pacing long enough to look at Jughead knowingly as he spoke.  
"Traumatic event."  
"But Betty's life is perfect! She's never had a traumatic event. Has she?"  
Veronica grabbed one of the bars as she asked, staring at the wall leading to Jughead's cell. She got no answer.  
"Jughead?"  
Veronica spoke softer this time, worry in her voice. Jughead let out a long sigh before speaking.  
"She was seven."  
"What happened?"  
"You REALLY don't want to know."  
"Betty's alter locked us in cells and is torturing Archie, Jughead. What. Happened?"  
Jughead knocked his head back against the wall again, wincing a little at the pain. It didn't distract him a bit, like he'd been hoping. He sighed again.  
"Her uncle did some messed up stuff and tried to kill her."  
Veronica gasped loudly. Jughead could feel her disbelieving stare through the wall.  
"What did he do?"  
"You don't want to know. Archie saved her. He woke up in the middle of the night and saw blood on Betty's window. So he broke into the Cooper home. They didn't even know what was going on until Archie ran in there yelling for Betty. She was catatonic for a few weeks after, only letting Archie near her. He'd come back from a visit with her more worried than when he'd went in."  
Now that he'd started the story, he couldn't stop.  
"Archie still wakes up in the middle of the night and calls her to check on her."  
"Oh my god."  
Veronica's voice was barely loud enough for him to hear, filled with horror.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Archie rested his wrists on a top bar of the cell door. He tried to keep his legs steady as Bella tied his wrists to the bar. She made sure he wasn't able to use his hands to grip the bars.  
He took a deep, shaky breath as she stepped back, bracing himself. His back was already coated in welts and lash-marks that hadn't even begun to heal.  
Fwip.  
Archie gasped, quickly clenching his teeth. The buckle hit multiple welts already across his back.  
"O-one."  
He spoke just loud enough for her to hear. He had to count. It was one of her rules. If he didn't he would keep getting whipped until he did. This time he had to count to twenty. Usually it was thirty. He knew he wasn't going to be able to keep up at her pace. If he didn't count fast enough they would start over. He was already stumbling over one.  
Another near-silent gasp came out.  
"T-two."  
He'd be lucky if he made it to ten. If he lost count by five he'd get extra.  
Fwhip.  
"Th-three."  
Fwhip.  
"F-fou-r."  
Fwhip.  
"Fi-i-"  
He cried out as the next lash hit, barely opening his mouth before the belt came down against his back again.  
"O-."  
The next ten came in rapid succession, no time to get any numbers out. His fists clenched, his eyes squeezing shut. Archie tried to focus on the pain radiating from his broken wrist as the belt continued mercilessly hitting his back.  
Finally she stopped.  
His chest heaved, his legs shaking.  
"Count."  
Fwip.  
"O-on-one."  
It took almost ten seconds to get the word out, although it was just above a whisper.  
"Louder."  
He tried to take a deep breath.  
"O-one."  
The word came out only a little louder.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Tw-en-ent-"  
He cried out in surprise and pain with the next lash, shuddering. It was back to the beginning. He'd taken at least forty lashes by then. Archie was leaning as much of his weight as possible against the bars, barely on his feet. Sweat coated his body, slipping down his face.  
Archie panted, barely opening his mouth before more pain flooded his system.  
"Count."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
It got to the point where she had to give him almost a full minute between lashes to get the words out. Finally the last number- twenty-five- came out. Blood was running down his back, some even dripping onto the ground.  
Bella walked towards him, her boots echoing around the room, even over his struggled breathing. She stopped to the side of him.  
Archie didn't look up. His eyes were squeezed shut, breath hitching every other inhale.  
She flipped open her knife, the boy not even having the energy to flinch. Bella cut him down, and he fell onto his knees.  
Bella left him there, heels echoing down the hallway until a door closed loudly.  
Archie fell further until his side hit the ground, knocking the air out of his lungs. He couldn't move, could barely breathe.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The click of her boots filled the room. Archie flinched, the small movement sending a fresh wave of pain across his back. It had to have been a few hours since his punishment. Archie closed his eyes, praying this visit wouldn't be for more pain. Hopefully she would just move him to his cell.  
The sound of her shoes stopped just above him. He held his breathe. Bella bent down.  
"Get up."  
Archie flinched again before trying to move. He put some weight on his good arm, managing to lift his chest off the ground before overwhelming pain flared through his abused body. He cried out, falling back down. More pain flooded his system, the air knocked out of his lungs. He gasped in air desperately, the edges of his vision blurry.  
She allowed him a few minutes to catch his breath before speaking again.  
"Get up."  
"Please Bella."  
He whispered hoarsely, gasping as she knotted her hand in his hair and yanked his head back.  
"You think you deserve mercy?! You broke Betty's heart!"   
She let go of his hair, grabbing his arm and yanking him up onto his knees. Archie let out a hoarse cry. Bella pulled his hands up over his head and tied them to one of the cell bars again. She moved back.  
Archie squeezed his eyes shut as he heard her pick up the whip. He didn't bother begging again. He couldn't even brace himself, pain coursing through his system at the movement.  
The whip came down unexpectedly.  
Archie took it, not even bothering to try to count. The whip was coming down too fast.  
It took a couple minutes before she stopped. Black was creeping into his vision again. Bella came forward and forced his head back again. He looked at her through hazy eyes, one last plea slipping through his lips.  
"Please."  
Something changed in Bella's stance. She stepped back and dropped the whip. Her arms came around her middle, like she was trying to give herself comfort.  
"A-Archie?"  
Archie sighed in relief.  
"Betty."  
Then everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Betty stared at Archie in horror before looking at her hands. There was some of his blood there. How? What?! Where were they?!?! Betty stepped back, almost falling over. She looked down at her feet, in almost six inch black heeled boots. She never wore heels… Betty quickly knelt by Archie, lifting his head. She had no idea what was going on, but Archie was hurt. And she may have hurt him…She didn't remember anything past asking him if he loved her. What happened?!?!  
"HELP!!!"  
She screamed at the top of her lungs, tears trailing down her cheeks. There was no answer…  
Betty pulled off the boots, throwing them as far away from her as possible. Black came into the edges of her vision. She lifted her hand to her head, tugging slightly. A black wig came off into her hands. She threw that away from her too. Betty looked around the room, desperately trying to find anything that could help her help Archie. There was a heavy door on the other end.  
Betty glanced back down at Archie. She felt like sobbing and barely managed to hold back. She had to be strong and get Archie help. Especially if she had been the one to hurt him…  
Betty stood up, careful not to touch Archie. She headed for the door, slamming it open. It was unlocked…. Betty quickly ran down the hallway filled with cells.  
"Bella!"  
She stopped, gasping as she saw Jughead inside of one.  
"J-Juggie?"  
Jughead's face twisted into confusion.  
"Betty?"  
Betty nodded, sobbing in relief.  
"Juggie! It's Archie. He's hurt. I-I think I hurt him. Oh god- I"  
"Betty!"  
She gasped as someone spoke from the cell across from Jughead, turning to the noise. A black-haired teen with a Serpent tattoo stood with his hands wrapped around the bars.  
"You have the keys on your belt. You need to unlock the cells now so we can help him."  
"Who-"  
"Betty, now. Unlock his cell."  
Jughead broke in, drawing her attention again. He motioned to her belt. Betty looked down, noticing the keychain. She pulled it off her belt, looking back up at Jughead. Jughead nodded, motioning towards the other cell door. Betty let the teen out. He yanked the door open, making her jump.  
"Let Jug out next."  
With that he took off down the hall the way she had come. Betty turned back to Jughead, panic all over her face.  
"Oh god, oh god!"  
"Betty! Focus on me. Focus on my voice, okay. You're okay. Archie's going to be okay. Sweet Pea will take care of him. I need you to let me out, okay?"  
Betty's hands shook as she opened the cell door.  
"What's happening to me?!"  
She sunk into Jughead's arms, the boy holding her close.  
"It's okay. You're okay. Archie's gonna be okay. Just stay with me, Betty. Stay with me."  
He whispered those three words again and again as Betty sobbed her heart out. She clung desperately to one of her best friends. She heard loud footsteps behind her, but they were gone before she could look up. A door slammed somewhere.  
Finally Betty's sobs quietened. Jughead continued holding her until she looked up.  
"Did I do this?"  
She whispered fearfully. Jughead shook his head.  
"It wasn't you, Betty. It's not your fault. Archie doesn't blame you."  
"I don't- I don't understand."  
"It wasn't you, Betty."  
She jumped, turning as she heard Veronica's voice through the wall.  
"R-ronnie?"  
She looked at Jughead in confusion.  
"Wh-what?"  
Jughead held her chin, looking her straight in the eye.  
"None of this was your fault, Betty. I need you to trust me. I'll tell you what's going on, but we need to let Veronica out first, okay?"  
Betty looked beyond lost. What the hell had happened?!?

~ ~ ~ ~  
Betty opened the cell door, letting Veronica out. She looked at her with a mix of pity and sympathy. She turned back to Jughead, hugging her middle. He held his arms open and she ran into them, seeking comfort from one of the few people she knew she could fully rely on.  
"What's going on, Juggie?"  
"What's the last thing you remember?"  
"A-After the dance. Archie- Archie said he loves me like a sister. I-I said it's not like he's dating anyone else. He- Oh my god. He is, isn't he? He never told me?! Oh god, but I hurt him, didn't I?! I don't remember hurting him, Juggie! I don-"  
"Betty! Look at me!"  
She looked up. Jughead held her chin again, making her keep eye contact as he spoke.  
"It wasn't your fault, Betty."  
"But-"  
"It wasn't. your fault."  
"I was standing over him with a whip!"  
"It wasn't you."  
"Then who was it?!?"  
"Betty-"  
Betty looked at Ronnie, glancing between all of them. She settled back on Jughead.  
"Who was it, Juggie?"  
She asked softly, hesitantly, with an edge of fear in her voice. Jughead sighed.  
"Betty-"  
"I need to know."  
"I know."  
He nodded, hugging her close again. Betty let him hold her for a few more seconds before leaning away.  
"Jug-"  
"Betty, you know how sometimes you black out, and Archie's always there when you wake up?"  
She nodded slowly.  
"I-I'm not just blacking out, am I?"  
Jughead shook his head.  
"You've heard of multiple personality disorder?"  
Betty gasped, trying to pull away from Jughead. He pulled her back into his arms.  
"It's not you, Betty. It's her. Stay with me, please."  
"I-I don't- I don't-"  
"Stay with me, Betty. Stay with me."  
She stopped struggling, more tears pouring down her cheeks.  
"I-I hurt hi-"  
"It wasn't you, it was her."  
"B-but-"  
"It wasn't you, Betty. Stay with me."  
Betty sobbed again, falling apart in Jughead's arms. She vaguely registered her other friend leaving the two alone, only feeling Jughead's arms around her. He kept whispering that mantra. It wasn't you. Stay with me.  
At last Betty felt no more tears come. She didn't let go of Jug, and he didn't pull away, his breath warm against her cheek as he continued holding her until she fell asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~  
Archie woke to a hand carding through his hair. He opened his eyes slowly, savoring the comforting touch. His eyes met Sweet Pea's above him, and for a second he forgot the world. It was just him and Sweet Pea, love pouring unspoken between them.   
Then he blinked and pain flooded his system again. He squeezed his eyes shut, good hand balling into a fist. The hand continued the soothing motion through his hair as a glass touched his lips. He took a long drink, the cup gone too soon.  
"I need you to take some pills, baby."  
Archie nodded once, the movement sending a fresh wave a pain through his body. Two pills were slid into his mouth before cool water slid down his throat again. A few minutes passed before the pain dimmed enough for him to open his eyes again.  
"B-Betty-"  
He whispered hoarsely.  
"She's okay. She's with Jughead, Arch. She woke up."  
He let out a breath, relaxing as much as his aching body would allow.  
"We found a phone."  
Archie jerked up, crying out as a wave of pain washed through him.  
"N-no-"  
"It's okay, baby. We didn't turn her in."  
Relief filled the injured teen.  
"Y-you can't-"  
"We won't, Archie. We won't let anyone hurt her or take her away. The ambulance should be here soon. Rest, baby. I'll protect her."  
Archie nodded, eyes tightly squeezed shut.  
"P-promi-"  
"I promise, baby."  
He nodded again before the pain became too much and he passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

Betty woke in Jughead's arms to the sound of strange voices. She flinched, pulling herself closer to him as new faces crowded her vision.  
"Wh-"  
"It's okay, Betty. I'm sorry, our kidnappers got away, but it's okay now."  
Jughead said with meaning, looking straight into her eyes. She shook her head.  
"No Jug-"  
"It's okay, Betty. We're okay. Archie's okay. He knows you're okay."  
"But-"  
He pulled her closer to him, whispering in her ear.  
"Please, Betty. It's okay."  
Betty tried to shove him away, tears in her eyes again.  
"No!"  
"Betty-"  
"I HURT ARCHIE!"  
Jughead froze, all noise around them ceasing.  
"It's okay, she hit her head."  
He quickly tried to cover, but Betty tore herself from his arms.  
"I did it. I hurt Archie. I need- I need help Juggie. I can't- I can't-"  
She broke down again, the boy quickly cradling her close again.  
"It wasn't you."  
"But it was! She's me! I'm her! I- I need help, Juggie. I can't let this happen again!!"  
One of the medics took a step forward, asking softly.  
"What happened, honey?"  
Jughead held Betty closer.  
"We got kidnapped. They messed with her head."  
"NO Jughead! I need help. Please, I want help."  
With a bone-weary sigh he finally nodded, looking up at the kind-faced medic.  
"It WASN'T her fault."  
The woman nodded gently, asking again.  
"What happened?"  
Betty curled into Jughead's arms, slowly speaking.  
"I-I have a-an alt-alter."  
"She didn't know."  
Jughead glared at the medic, daring her to contradict him.  
"She has D.I.D. and she didn't know. She just found out. None of this is her fault!"  
"I know, honey."  
The woman nodded along, none of the EMT's making any move to pull Betty from Jughead's arms.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Archie woke in a hospital this time, Sweet Pea instantly in his line of sight. The Serpent held his good hand, the pain a dull throb that let Archie smile up at him.  
"Sweets."  
Sweet Pea smiled back, before his look turned serious.  
"She turned herself in, baby."  
Cold fear spread through his body.  
"No-"  
"She wanted help, Archie."  
"But-"  
"It's okay. They're not going to lock her up forever. She's in the psych ward while they find the right meds to suppress Bella."  
Sweet Pea ran his fingers through Archie's short hair soothingly.  
"She wanted help, baby. And no one's pressing charges. She just needs to find the right meds and she'll be out again in no time. We can visit her anytime. Jughead's been there for all the visiting hours so far."  
Sweet Pea gently squeezed Archie's good hand reassuringly.  
"She wanted help."  
Archie finally nodded.  
"She won't be there forever?"  
"No, baby. Just for a little while. They have meds to help keep her alter from coming out ever again, then she'll be able to live a normal life."  
"A-and I can see her?"  
"You can see her anytime, bud."  
His dad's face came into line of sight. Archie flinched.  
"D-dad. I'm sor-"  
"I know, buddy, I know. You were just trying to protect your sister. It's okay, I'm not mad. You're okay, buddy."  
Archie let out a sigh of relief. Sweet Pea let go of his hand, his dad taking it.  
"It's gonna be okay."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Sweet Pea wheeled the chair towards the Psych Ward, Archie leaning forward slightly so his back didn't touch the seat. He was a lot better, but his back had been whipped raw and still needed to heal. It had only been a week. A whole week where Archie hadn’t been able to see Betty. The injured teen was constantly asking after her every time Jughead visited. Jughead had been to visit Betty every day, staying until the nurses kicked him out. Betty had been asking about him just as often, apparently. Not that Sweet Pea was surprised. The girl wasn't her alter; he didn't blame Betty for what had happened. There was no anger towards her. Maybe a little towards Bella, but not Betty.

Jughead met them by the door, taking over from Sweet Pea. The older Serpent doubted Betty was ready to meet the boyfriend yet, so he watched them as they were buzzed through the door.  
~ ~ ~ ~

Betty sat curled up near the barred window, staring blankly at the wall. Visiting hours had started, and Jughead would be here soon. He said Archie was coming with him, but there was no way Archie would want to see her after what had happened. Betty still couldn't believe Juggie was coming after what she'd don-no. Not her. Her alter. She needed to remember that. But her alter had hurt them. And Juggie was still coming.  
"Betty."  
She gasped at the voice, eyes wide as she turned to stare.  
"A-Arch?"  
Jughead wheeled him closer, Archie reaching out to her. She practically dove into his arms, almost jumping out of them at his hiss of pain. He held her tightly.  
"It's okay Betts. It's okay. You're okay."  
He whispered into her ear, resting his head on her shoulder. Betty sobbed in his arms, the words I'm sorry falling out of her mouth on repeat. He just kept holding her and whispering reassurances until both their voices were hoarse and the tears had dried.  
"Archie."  
"Shh. It's okay, Betty."  
"No it's not, Archie. I hurt you-"  
"It wasn't you. Bella isn't you."  
Betty took in the comfort she didn't think she'd ever deserve, grateful to have Archie in her life however she could. She loved him, yes, but maybe it wasn't the way she thought. He was the best brother she could ask for, and he had done so much for her. She could never deserve him but he was still here, comforting her. Betty breathed in the familiar scent as another pair of arms joined their huddle. She had her best friends with her, and they accepted her even with an alter. She relaxed into their arms. Yes, she'd be okay.


End file.
